


Jenny Was a Friend of Mine

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Angst, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Gary and Jenny Nelson’s marriage is deteriorating. Inspired by Jenny Was a Friend of Mine by the Killers.





	Jenny Was a Friend of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Gary Nelson's POV

She won’t even look at him. It’s her one and only son’s fifth birthday and  _she won’t bloody look at him_.

My forearms tensed as I crossed my arms, looking over my wife.

Jennifer Nelson. Beautiful as anything, flowing blonde hair framing darkened brown eyes with flecks of gold when the sun hit and lips, smooth and full, set in an almost permanent look of contempt. Her brows were furrowed in  concentration as she stared into her book, paying no mind to our child’s birthday party happening right at that moment.

“Jenny…” I started, trying to keep my voice level and cordial. She barely glanced my way, raising her brows in response.

“Can you at least pretend to give a fuck for two minutes?”

  
_Oops_.

  
Her eyes left the book and she met mine, anger set across her face.

  
“The boy’s not paying me any mind,” she answered, gesturing towards the crowd of kids across the field. Our Finn stood out against the rest, being the smaller of all the boys but was quick as a shot and kept up just the same.

  
“You’ve had your nose stuffed in that book all sodding morning,  _it’s Finn’s birthday_ ,” I whispered to her harshly, watchful of the other parents around us. She just rolled her eyes, shrugging carelessly. I couldn’t help biting back.

  
“How old is he turning, Jenny?” I spat, my voice raising a bit. The chatter around us quieted slightly, murmurs following after. Jenny’s gaze turned icy but before she could retaliate, my best mate Richard Harris sidled up to our table.

  
“Alright?” he asked, looking from me to Jenny. Her face seemed to melt when Ritchie flashed her an easy grin. I rolled my eyes and stood.

  
“Watch Finn for a tic, yeah? Jenny and I need a walk,” I clipped, reaching for Jenny’s hand. She stared derisively for a moment before taking it and standing, starting towards the small hills behind the field.

  
“Sure thing, Gary. He’s with my Archie and the Peters boy anyways. Can’t miss ‘em.”

  
“Cheers, Ritch.”

  
I quickly set off after Jenny, steeling myself for yet another argument. In her head start, she’d cleared the trees, standing in the middle of a barren patch and frantically smoking a rolled cigarette.

  
“Did you enjoy having a go at me in front of all our friends?” Smoke poured from her mouth as she spoke, her eyes squinted in bottled rage. I felt my own anger spike again.

  
“Oh, don’t even start with that. This is about Finn.” She closed her eyes and sighed roughly, her fingers flicking the rollie irritably.

  
“What about him?” she asked wearily. I tried desperately not to shake her.

  
“Where should I start? The fact that you can’t pay attention to him for longer than it takes to shove him off on someone else? Or that he genuinely thinks you don’t like him–”

  
“I  _love_  him.” she cut him off vehemently, eyes wide. I sneered, crossing my arms.

  
“Could’ve fooled me.”

  
A daunting silence filled the air around us and she looked away from me, taking a long drag. I seethed quietly as she took a couple more before stubbing it out and finally facing me, a blankness in her features.

  
“What do you want me to do?” she intoned monotonously. I stepped closer to her, grabbing her shoulders as gently as I could manage.

  
“I want you to try. We’re stuck in this together.”

***

  
_“Hiya, Mrs. Porter. May I speak with Jennifer?”_

_  
“Oh, I don’t know, Gary dear. She’s quite ill at the moment.”_

_  
I nodded, stretching a sympathetic smile across my lips. I pulled a few random papers from my bag, waving them slightly._

_  
“I’ve just got her homework here. I won’t be but a minute,” I drawled with a grin. I held back a smirk as Mrs. Porter smiled as well, stepping to the side. I flashed her a wink before bounding up the stairs, heading straight for Jenny’s room. I shed my jacket, dropping my bag at her bedside and jumping into the bed, flopping around to get comfortable. Seconds later, she came out of her en-suite, wiping her mouth with a tissue. I grimaced at the sight of her._

_  
“Those pills fuck you up too? Ritchie’s been chucking for two days. Last time he buys from some bloke in Dalehead, yeah?” I began with a laugh, quieting shortly at the look on her face. She stared at me for a minute before dropping to the foot of the bed, clasping her hands together. She bit her lip and stared at her lap._

_  
“I’m pregnant.” she whispered shakily. My stomach dropped slightly but I crossed my arms calmly._

_  
“Well, whose is it? That lad down on Broad Street? Or Henry from the pub? Ritchie?!” I guessed frantically, waiting for her solemn nod. None came._

_  
“But…We only did it once,” I stuttered pathetically. One drunken fumble between mates and now…_

_  
“It only takes once,” she mumbled crossly. I rolled to the side of the bed, bringing my head between my knees._

_  
“Shit. Oh, fuck.”_

_  
“My thoughts exactly.”_

_  
“What are we gonna do?” I croaked, looking up at her, willing my stomach to settle. She scoffed and stood, pacing the floor a bit._

_  
“What’s this ‘we’?” she started, walking to her mirror, “I heard Felicity Stringfellow went out to London, got a quick fix. Reckon I’ll do the same.” She lazily started to plait her hair._

_  
“I don’t get a say in this?” I blurted incredulously. She met my eyes in the mirror, her eyes shimmering for only a second before she shook her head, a blank slate appearing._

_  
“No. You don’t.”_

_  
_***

  
When Jenny and I returned to the party, Finn and Archie had broken away from the group of kids and were sitting with Ritch at our table. As we came closer, Finn noticed our arrival and got up, bounding over to us. He gave Jenny a wary glance before stepping closer to me, taking my hand and pulling it. I dutifully bent down to his level, our faces hovering close. 

  
“Can we eat cake now?” Finn whispered earnestly. My lips quirked, chuckling lightly. Finn broke out in a toothy grin and I grabbed his hand, tapping his palm a few times. His smile grew and he watched me closely as I wrote.

  
_Y-E-S_

_  
_He nodded the moment he understood, giving me one last smile before returning to Archie and Ritch. I stood back up, turning to Jenny. She had turned away and was staring unseeing into the hills. I stepped behind her, taking her hand. She stiffened at my touch but faced me, her face still blank but eyes shining.

  
“Will you stay for cake?” I asked, watching apprehension flow into her features before she smiled halfheartedly. She nodded with a small sigh, pulling her hand from mine and walking towards the food table. My jaw clenched as I turned back to the table. Ritch stood and beckoned the kids towards the food table before coming to me and bracing my shoulder.

  
“Trouble in paradise?” he questioned, smiling wryly. I snorted, shooting him a smirk.

  
“As usual,” I groused, crossing my arms. We watched as the kids surrounded the table, Finn and Archie towards the front. Jenny looked over all of the kids, a grimace settling on her face. I looked at Ritchie to see his eyes set on her.

  
“How’s the wife?” I asked gently. Ritchie snapped his eyes back to me.

  
“She’s fine. Got called into work,” he answered, a bit defensively. I nodded, looking back to the food table. Jenny was nowhere to be seen.

  
***

  
_“They found the test in the bin.”_

_  
I rolled my eyes, groaning lowly._

_  
“My dad wants to kill you,” Jenny continued, lighting a rollie. I snatched it from her, dragging deeply._

_  
“Oh, brilliant,” I snapped, “How’s he even know it’s mine?”_

_  
Jenny shot me a dirty look, retrieving another cigarette from her bag._

_  
“Should you even be smoking in your…‘condition’?”_

_  
She ignored me, lighting the end and blowing smoke to the side with a raised brow._

_  
“Mum put him off of it. She says we have to maintain our image.”_

_  
“Your image of being rich yuppie snobs?” I snarked, Jenny looking to the side and ignoring me. I shook my head._

_  
“And how do we ‘maintain your image’?”_

_  
Jenny met my eyes and gave me a hesitant smile._

_  
“They have a plan.”_

_  
_***

  
“So, you haven’t seen her, Felicity?…Alright, thanks anyways…What?….No, no, you don’t need to come round…No, really, look I’ve got to go.” I hung up the phone hastily. Laughter came from behind me at the kitchen table.

  
“It’s not funny, Mum,” I whined, shooting her a glare. She simply smirked, standing to retrieve the kettle from the stove.

  
“You wanna know what I think?” she asked, pouring two cups full. I sighed.

  
“No, but I’m sure you’ll tell me anyways,” I muttered, dodging her answering swipe to my head.

  
“Watch your tone, boy,” she warned before clasping her hands around her tea, swirling it gently.

  
“I think,” she continued softly, “If Jenny wanted to be found, you’d know exactly where she was.”

  
I shook my head defeatedly. She offered a small smile.

  
“Do you remember when you told me that you and Jenny were getting married?”

  
I nodded warily, waiting for Mum to continue. She always had something more to say.

  
“Do you remember that I asked you why?”

  
I nodded again, my eyes dropping to the table.

  
“What did you say?” She stated more than asked, sipping her tea.

  
“I said…” I broke off, taking a deep breath, “I said that she was my best mate. And that it was all that mattered.”

  
She was silent for a minute before she placed a hand over mine, my eyes meeting hers across the table.

  
“I always thought you two made better friends than anything else. Maybe that’s the way it should’ve stayed.”

  
Before I could respond, a heavy knocking came from the front door. I shot Mum a curious look but stood and ran to the door. I opened it to reveal a police officer.

  
“Mr. Gary Nelson?”

  
I nodded, leaning against the door frame.

  
“We have some questions for you. You’ll need to come with me.”

  
***

  
_I sat beside Jenny in her lounge, her parents sitting imposingly across from us. Her father nursed a glass of scotch, glaring daggers at me over the rim. I shifted slightly, Jenny huffing beside me. Her mother pursed her lips and crossed her legs, sitting up straighter._

_  
“We have a proposition for you, Gary.”_

_  
“Right. Jenny told me,” I replied, glancing at Jenny. She gave me a strangled smile, turning back to her parents._

_  
“Abortion,” Mrs. Porter started, her voice stuttering on the word, “is not an option. You must deal with the consequences.”_

_  
Mr. Porter set his glass down and leaned forward in his chair._

_  
“You will marry my daughter. You will marry her out of sheer love and devotion. You will not breathe a word of the truth,” he stated, elbows set on his knees, fingers in a steeple. I could only look at him wide-eyed._

_  
“I don’t understand, sir–”_

_  
“Everyone will think you two are simply high school sweethearts, tying the knot and starting a family,” he sneered, staring at Jenny with contempt. Her eyes dropped and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

_  
“You will be compensated. The baby will want for nothing,” Mrs. Porter continued, glancing at her husband warily, “There’s a condition, however.”_

_  
“If you refuse this deal, you will be disowned. You will be cut off completely and you will never see us again, grandchild be damned,” Mr. Porter kept his eyes on Jenny as he spoke, displeasure dripping from every word._

_  
“And you,” Mr. Porter continued, his hard gaze turning to me. I shakily took a breath._

_  
“If you refuse, there won’t be a single place in this country you could go to escape my influence. I will ruin your life, as you’ve ruined my little girl’s. You will wish you’d never met my Jennifer.”_

_  
I swallowed hard, Jenny shaking a bit beside me. I cleared my throat, willing my voice to steady._

_  
“Of course, sir,” Jenny looked at me, her eyes full of contained tears, “I’ll never let her go.”_

_  
_***

  
“If it isn’t Gary Nelson. I knew you’d end up here eventually.”

  
I crossed my arms, cursing under my breath.  _Bloody Simon Evans_.

  
“Piss off, Evans. Shouldn’t you be fetching someone’s coffee?”

  
“How’s your son? Little Finn, innit?” he continued, adopting a sympathetic face, “Shame he’s a mute.”

  
I willed myself not to snap at this prick.

  
“Well, how’s yours then? Simon Evans Jr., first child in the history of grand ol’ England to  _fail kindergarten_.” I watched gleefully as Evans’ face reddened and his fists tightened into balls.

  
“Why, you bastard–”

  
“We’re ready for you, Nelson.”

  
I turned to the waiting police officer, and I grinned maliciously at Evans as I stood.

  
“Don’t worry, mate. Lil’ Simmy will fit in better with the younger kids,” I leaned towards him, my voice falling to a loud whisper, “More his level of comprehension.”

  
The officer led me to an empty interrogation room, gesturing to a chair silently and sitting across from me.

  
“We’ve had several reports stating you and your wife are having some problems.”

  
“This town is too goddamn small. Can I smoke in here?” The officer shook his head, waving a hand to continue. I clasped my hands together, trying to control their shaking.

  
“You think I did something to her?” I asked, my brows furrowing.

  
“It stands to reason you might gain something from her family should something happen to her.”

  
“Gain what? A shit ton of gambling debt and an empty vandalized mansion? The Nelson fortune ain’t the Ritz but it’s better than Jenny’s sodding  _inheritance_.” I scoffed. The officer glanced at the mirror on the wall and crossed his arms.

  
“And you have no idea of her whereabouts?” he continued, his eyes narrowing.

  
“No. Do you?” I snapped back. He leaned towards me threatening.

  
“You watch your mouth, Nelson,” he taunted, “Rumor is she disappeared after a disagreement between you two at your boy’s birthday party.”

  
I rolled my eyes but held my hands up.

  
“Look, officer. Jenny and I have our problems, yes. We argue. We disagree. But we love each other,” I started, the words feeling poisonous to my tongue. I grimaced a bit and continued.

  
“She’s my wife and the mother of my child. She’s my  _best mate_. I wish I knew where she was, but I don’t.”

  
The officer looked unconvinced as he leaned back in his chair. I felt my patience waning.

  
“Unless you have some sort of proof I did something to cause her disappearance, be my bloody guest and take me away. But if not…I know my rights,” I bit out, starting to stand. The officer stared at me curiously for a moment before waving a hand to the door.

  
“Don’t leave town, Nelson. We’ll be in touch.”

  
***

  
_The wedding was about to start and Jenny was nowhere to be found._

_  
I shot a nervous look at Ritchie beside me, murmuring a quick ‘Be right back’ before rushing to the front of the church towards the bridal quarters. Mr. Porter stopped me in the hall._

_  
“You’d better pray she comes out, Nelson,” he grated out, grasping my arm tightly. I nodded tersely, rubbing my bicep slightly as I knocked on her door. She didn’t answer but the door was unlocked. As I entered the room, I watched as Jenny turned slowly in front of a giant mirror, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_  
“Jenny…”_

_  
She didn’t turn but she met my eyes in the mirror, not even attempting to hide her crying._

_  
“It’s just the bloody hormones,” she griped, swiping at her eyes and smearing her makeup. I handed her the pocket square from my suit and she wiped her face quickly._

_  
“They’re waiting for us,” I said simply, trying to smile reassuringly. She rolled her eyes, her gaze dropping to her growing belly. The dress hid it well enough but her hands rubbed over the bump lightly. Her tears continued._

_  
“I’m sorry you got forced into this,” she said suddenly, her hands falling from her stomach and clenching into fists. I shook my head._

_  
“Jenny, it was my choice, yeah? You’re my best mate. If I was gonna marry anyone, it’d be you.”_

_  
“But you don’t love me. I don’t love you,” she retorted, a sneer settling on her face. I shrugged._

__  
“This isn’t about us now. This is for our baby,” I replied, stepping towards her. She allowed my arms to encircle her waist, my hands settling on her stomach.  
“We’re in this together.”

_  
_***

  
When I returned to the house, Ritchie was sitting on the porch, anxiously smoking a cigarette.

  
“Alright, Harris? You heard from Jenny?” I called out, locking my car up. He stood from the step, stamping out the smoke.

  
“Actually, yeah, I have,” he started, rubbing the back of his neck. My eyes widened.

  
“Shit, really? Where the fuck has she been?”

  
Ritchie hesitated and grasped my shoulder.

  
“Let’s talk about this inside.”

  
We entered the house and I spotted a note on the kitchen table from Mum, stating she’d taken Finn back to her house. He sat down and I grabbed a couple beers from the fridge, cracking them open. Ritchie drained half of his in one pull.

  
“The fuck’s wrong with you? Where is she?” I said irritably. He sighed and gripped his beer tightly.

  
“She’s been at my parent’s place. In Leeds. They’re on holiday,” he said, picking at the bottle label. I sipped my beer, irritation settling into my features.

  
“Well, that’s great. I’ve just been down at the police station being questioned like a fucking criminal while she’s lounging around Leeds,” I clipped, watching as Ritchie’s eyes narrowed.

  
“She’s bloody miserable, you know,” he bit back. I rolled my eyes.

  
“Her and I both,” I gulped my beer down, wishing for something stronger. I met his blazing eyes.

  
“Why do you care? It’s not your marriage that’s failing.” I leaned in closer, “Or is it? Your wife find out you’re banging mine?”

  
Ritchie stiffened, closing his eyes with a sigh. I shook my head with a smirk. 

  
“If I gave any bit of a fuck, I’d knock your block off, Harris. Best mate or not.”  
“How did you know?” he asked incredulously. I waved a hand.

  
“It’s a bit obvious, the way you’re always mooning at each other. Some things never change,” I derided, finishing my beer.

  
“Why’d you even marry her? Do you love her at all?” he sneered. I shrugged helplessly.

  
“It was all for Finn.”

  
***

  
_“One more big push, Jenny!”_

_  
She screeched in staggering tones and I whined lowly from her brutal grip on my hand. Moments later, a gusty cry filled the room and Jenny released my hand, slumping to the bed. I rushed to the doctor, cutting the cord hastily before laying eyes on the baby._

_  
Holy fuck. Six pounds, eight ounces. My son._

_  
“Would you like to hold him?” The doctor inquired, a bright smile in place. I nodded vehemently, holding my hands out, willing them not to shake. I held him close, his screaming stopping almost instantly. I stepped closer to Jenny, my eyes blurred._

_  
“Jenny, our son,” I cooed, looking down at him with reverence. She glanced at us but looked away. My brow furrowed._

_  
“Do you wanna hold him?” I encouraged, holding him out a little. Jenny sat up straighter, waving me away immediately._

_  
“No, I…I just need to rest. I will later,” she breathed quietly. She closed her eyes a moment later, feigning sleep. I turned away, holding him against my chest. The nurse strode over with a clipboard._

_  
“Whenever you’re ready, we can fill out this paperwork. But first, did you two have a name picked out?” she chirped, making faces at the baby. I thought back to the one and only conversation Jenny and I had about names. I’d made every suggestion, Jenny ending it with an annoyed, “Whatever you like, Gary.”_

_  
“His name is Finn. Finn Nelson.”_

_  
She nodded, writing it quickly and confirming the spelling before walking away. I sank down into a chair, my eyes glued to Finn. His eyes remained closed and he was silent, breathing softly. I kissed his forehead, taking a shuddering breath._

_  
“I love you, Finn. My beautiful son. I’ll never let you go.”_

_  
_***

  
I cut my argument with Ritchie short, telling him we’d hash everything out later. He reluctantly gave me his parent’s address and I headed for Leeds. Almost two hours later, I arrived, making my way to the front door. I could see Jenny inside through the window. I banged on the door.

  
“Jenny! It’s me!” I called out, trying the doorknob. She came to the door but didn’t open it.

  
“What are you doing here?” She yelled back, glaring at me through the window. I gritted my teeth, my hand against the door ready to keep banging.

  
“I just want to talk.”

  
She rolled her eyes but opened the door, waving me inside. We sat in the lounge, her arms wrapping around herself. I looked her over for a moment before speaking.

  
“Police thought I’d offed you,” I began, clasping my hands together. She snorted.

  
“That’s why you’re here, right? So you can prove I’m alive?” she lamented. I shook my head.

  
“I’m here to finish this. We’ve let this go on too long.” She huffed out a breath.

  
“I thought you wanted me to try,” she grumbled, looking down. 

  
“You leaving town was a good indicator of that not fucking happening, Jenny.”

  
She looked at me, her eyes glazed.

  
“What do we do then?”

  
***

  
_Finn cried from the floor, his toy in pieces around him. I cursed, trying to sooth him and clean up the pieces simultaneously. I glanced over at Jenny across the room to see her nose in a book, completely ignoring Finn’s cries._

_  
“Jenny,” I called out. Finn drowned out the sound. I picked him up, holding him to my hip securely and striding up to her._

_  
“Can you help me?” I quipped, shifting Finn’s weight in my arms. She put her book down and turned to me._

_  
“With what?” she objected, not even sparing a glance at Finn. My eyes bugged out._

_  
“With what?! Your fucking son, that’s what!” Finn’s cries heightened and I swore again, bouncing him a bit. Jenny stood and went to the hall closet, retrieving a broom and dustpan. As she cleaned the broken toy, I set Finn in his playpen, swiping at his wet cheeks. As I straightened, Jenny threw the pieces away and went out the front door without a word. I went to the doorway, glancing back at Finn._

_  
“Where are you going?”_

_  
Jenny lit a rollie, shrugging in frustration._

_  
“Where would I go?”_

_  
“No one’s keeping you here, Jenny,” I argued, gripping the doorframe. She scoffed._

_  
“My parents are keeping me here. You’re keeping me here. Finn’s keeping me here,” she cried. My anger intensified._

_  
“Your parents might have forced us into this but this is it, Jenny! This is our life. This is us raising a son and if you can’t get that through your head–”_

_  
“I should’ve just gotten that goddamn abortion anyways,” she cut me off, her voice wavering. My heart skipped a beat and Jenny’s eyes widened at her own statement._

_  
“How can you say that? There’s nothing more important or precious than that boy in there,” I retorted, Jenny nodding solemnly._

_  
“I know, I’m sorry, I just…” she paused, her eyes shining._

_  
“I didn’t want any of this,” she finished, sobs wracking her body. I stepped from the porch and took her in my arms, rubbing her back._

_  
“I know. I know.”_

_  
“I’m so fucking sorry, Gary,” she wept, gripping my shirt tightly. I nodded against her shoulder before kissing the top of her head._

_  
“I know.”_

_  
_***

  
I drove us back to Stamford in silence, my eyes straying from the road frequently to glance at Jenny. She steadily looked out the window, her face blank. I remained quiet, finally feeling like we had reached an ending to this nightmare.

  
When we got back to the house, we sat for a second in the car. I grasped her hand and she turned to me.

  
“If you leave…you leave for good,” I started, Jenny’s face crumpling a bit. She nodded, a tear falling.

  
“Finn doesn’t need me anyways,” she whispered, watching as Mum exited the house with Finn in tow. I shook my head.

  
“He needs you to be present. And it shouldn’t have to be forced,” I replied, squeezing her hand before releasing it and exiting the car. Jenny remained and I went to Mum, shaking my head at her questioning look. I kneeled down to Finn’s level, blocking his view of the car behind me. He looked at me expectantly.

  
“You have fun with Nan?” I asked, stretching a smile across my lips. Finn grinned toothily and went into a quiet description of his afternoon. When Mum went to the car and led Jenny into the house, I picked Finn up in my arms and grasped him tight, breathing deep into his neck. He giggled slightly at my breath tickling his skin but I kept him close, hiding my tears from him. Mum came back to the doorway and nodded at me, indicating Jenny was packing. 

  
“Mum?” I whimpered lightly, “Can you make me a brew?”

  
She smiled reassuringly and patted my shoulder, kissing my wet cheek.

  
“Of course, love. Tea makes everything alright.”


End file.
